


My Name is Mieczyslaw Zor El

by Ghostlyeevee23



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe, DC Cinematic Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015), Teen Wolf (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alex knows about the Supernatural, Alien Stiles Stilinski, Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Asshole Gerard, Bitch Kate Argent, Bruce Wayne & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, But Gets Over It, Clark knows about the Supernatural, Claudia Stilinski is not Stiles Stilinski's Parent, Dead Alura, Dead Zor-el, Derek is 17, Derek is a Good Alpha, Earth 38 flash is the same as earth 1, F/F, F/M, Harleen Quinzel & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Hurt Kara, Hurt Stiles, Kara and Stiles are Siblings, Kara knows about the Supernatural, Kryptonian Stiles Stilinski, Little Arrow, Little Flash, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Mainly Teen Wolf and Supergirl, Married Harleen Quinzel & Pamela Isley, Night Terrors, PTSD, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Protective Clark Kent, Protective Kara Danvers, Protective Malia Tate, Protective Zatanna Zatara, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a douche, Sheriff Stilinski is Not Stiles Stilinski's Parent, Stiles Has Nightmares, Stiles Stilinski & J'onn j'onzz Friendship, Stiles Stilinski & Malia Tate Friendship, Stiles Stilinski & Winn Schott Friendship, Stiles Stilinski & Zatanna Zatara Friendship, Stiles and Clark are Cousins, The DEO knows about the Supernatural, Young Derek, earth 38 arrow is the same as earth 1, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostlyeevee23/pseuds/Ghostlyeevee23
Summary: After Kal, Kara and Stiles escape the destruction of Krypton and find Earth even if it Took Stiles and Kara to arrive.Will Stiles be able to keep his secret of his family, Powers and who he really is from his pack.After an attack of wendigos and Stiles Reveal of his powers will the pack still accept him or kick him out.Will things get better when Kara and Clark come back to Stiles in Beacon Hills any better and will Stiles be able to defeat the threats of Beacon Hills even with the help of his powerful friends?





	1. The Day Krypton Died

Location: Planet Krypton, Zor el hanger.  
Time: 12:43  
Day: The day Krypton Died. 

 

As the planet, Krypton crumbled and cracked Zor-el and Alura hurried their children towards the hanger. The two Kryptonians raced through the doors of the hanger too and saw Kal el being placed inside one of the pods destined for Earth. Zor-el, Alura and their children watched as Kal el’s pod flew off and out of the planet’s atmosphere. Zor-el and Alura turned to their children ready to say goodbye forever. 

“Kara, Mieczysław it's time to go, come on.” Alura said words full of emotion.  
Kara and Mieczyslaw both knew that their planet was dying.  
“You two are going to Earth to watch over your cousin Kal el and each other. The journey will be long, you will sleep most of the way. Remember we both love you so much and we are sorry we can’t come with you. The Earth’s yellow sun will give you both special powers and you will both do amazing things on earth.” Alura, Zor-el, Kara and Mieczyslaw all had tears flowing down their faces. Alura kissed both foreheads of her children and hugged them tightly with Zor-el wrapped around them.  
Kara and Mieczyslaw were placed inside their pods and the computer prepared for their journey. The computer linked their pods together.  
“Your pods are linked so you will be together.”  
The engines of both pods started up. Alura blew a kiss to both of her children.  
“Sweet dreams my children and remember we both love you so much.”  
Kara and Mieczyslaw both blew back kisses and sat back in their seats and waited to be flown into space. 

Seconds later the pods were ready and the engines fired up and took off out of the hanger. Alura and Zor-el watch their children alongside Kal el parents fly off to safety.  
“They will be safe my dear.” Zor-el said to his wife knowing of her never-ending worry for her children. Alura didn’t answer her husband she just leaned into him as their children breached the atmosphere. Alura knew her children will be safe on Earth she just wished she could see them both grow and become the people they were meant to be. 

\--------------------------------------------------

Kara and Mieczyslaw both flew out of Krypton’s atmosphere and saw Kal el’s pods waiting for them. All three computers of the pods started to boot up the hyper-speed engines. Kal el was the first to sped off towards Earth. Because Kara and Mieczyslaw pods were linked they both had to wait for both pods to be ready. Soon both pods were ready to leave.  
Kara’s pod took lead and Mieczyslaw pod was ready to follow. Both pods surged forwards. 

Just as the pods took off Krypton exploded behind them knocking both pods off course. Parts of the planet Krypton floated past Kara and Mieczyslaw. As both pods span around, Kara and Mieczyslaw both saw the gigantic ball of fire, gas and rocks that used to be their home. Both Children felt a flood of emotions fill their bodies as the drifted further away from Krypton. Mieczyslaw soon started to cry more and panic, Kara saw her brothers panic from her pod and did what any sister would do and tried to calm him down. 

“Mieczyslaw calm down it will be alright.” Kara said softly through the pod’s microphone. Kara knew her brother heard her when he looked at her, eyes full of emotions. Kara wanted to be close to her brother but was halted by the metal of the pods and the space between them.  
“Kara, Kara what’s going to happen to us” Mieczyslaw asked knowing that they were both way off course.  
“I will see if I can access the pod's computer system and see if I can back on course to Earth.” Kara reaches forwards to the computer but her vision started to blur. The computer’s sleep program inside Kara’s pod had started and she was slowly falling asleep.  
“Kara, Kara don't fall asleep please.” Mieczyslaw cried to his sister.  
“Mieć..zysław I’m..I’m sorry.” Kara slurred just as she let the darkness take her. Mieczyslaw watched as his sister fell into her deep slumber.  
Mieczyslaw soon felt his pod’s sleep program start as well. Before Mieczyslaw fell asleep he watches his sister’s pod drifted into the Phantom Zone dragging his own pod with her. 

Mieczyslaw knew the Phantom Zone was a place where time didn’t move and he found out when he watches in on one of his mother’s court meeting that the Phantom Zone is where Krypton sent prisoners to spend their sentences in Fort Roz. As Mieczyslaw and Kara floated into the Phantom zone and past Fort Roz, all he could think about was his Parents, Sister and if Kal el was going to be safe on Earth.


	2. Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Kara arrive at the Stilinski resistance along with adult Clark. 
> 
> Background Story on Claudia and Eliza and Claudia finding out about the Supernatural.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is mostly background.  
> In my opinion, this chapter isn't the best chapter I have ever written but I will make it up in the next one hopefully.

Claudia and Noah Stilinski lives changed when Clark knocked on their door with a Fourteen-year-old Kara and a Nine-year-old Mieczyslaw. Claudia and her family were originally from Poland. When Claudia met Noah her family disapproved of him and wanted Claudia to marry someone Polish but Claudia told her Family that she loved Noah and she was going to marry him no matter what. Claudia’s Sister Eliza followed in Claudia’s footsteps and married Jeremiah Danvers two years later. 

Claudia and Noah always wanted a child so did Eliza and Jeremiah so when Mieczyslaw and Kara arrived at the Stilinski Resistance Claudia and Noah adopted Mieczyslaw and Eliza adopted Kara. 

Claudia, Eliza and their Husbands all lived in Beacon Hills so Kara and Mieczyslaw were still together. When Mieczyslaw first Started living with the Stilinski he cried every time Claudia or John used his real name after a while Claudia hated that by just using the Mieczyslaw given name they allowed him to pick a nickname for him to go by. Immediately after Claudia and Noah brought the Idea of Stiles choosing his own name. Weeks later Mieczyslaw officially changed his name to Mieczyslaw ‘Stiles’ Zor El Stilinski.  
Stiles wanted to keep his original last name so they made it look like it was his middle name. Kara also Changed her Name to Kara Zor El Danvers. 

When Kara graduated from Beacon Hills High she moved to National City to live her Dream of becoming a reporter. Stiles hated the idea of Kara leaving Beacon Hills but she promised to call every day and send postcards whenever she could. Stiles knew Kara always wanted to become a reporter when they used to watch the news reports of their cousin saving Metropolis as Superman. 

When Kara finished High School, Stiles was just starting Sophmore year with his group of friends he made when he was a freshman. Claudia was happy that Stiles had made friends when he started High School she was worried he was going to be all by himself but all that worry left when Stiles came home after his first day talking about the group of friends he had made. Claudia loved that Stiles was going out with his friends and having fun but when she found out what they were really doing, fighting the Supernatural. 

Claudia for the first time in a long was terrified for her son. After Stiles and his friends sat down and told Claudia and Noah about the Supernatural and that most of Stiles’ friends were Supernatural creatures and that they were going to keep Stiles safe (not that he needed it) Claudia calmed down and only let Stiles carry on fighting the Supernatural if he told her what they were facing and if any of them were in danger. 

Claudia and Noah were both provided with the right weaponry to fight any Supernatural creature by Chris Argent, Allison’s father and ex-werewolf hunter. 

Claudia still wondered if Stiles had told his friends about him being from another planet but her thoughts were silenced when Stiles told her, he wasn’t planning on telling them anytime soon. 

Claudia worried that if Stiles kept his identity and powers secret from the ones he believes are special to him that he might lose them and regret it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the Idea of Stiles and Kara being Siblings :)


	3. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hale pack encounter a small threat.  
> Will Stiles be able to save his friends even if it means using his powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIGHT SCENE  
> I have been dying to write this scene for a few days now.

Three Weeks into Sophomore year The Hale Pack were all relaxing and having a Pack Movie night to celebrate defeating Kate Argent who was responsible for almost destroying The Hale Pack years ago. 

Derek, Stiles, Scott, Allison, Lydia and Jackson along with the Hale family were all spread out across the Living room floor. Lydia and Jackson had only recently joined the Hale pack after killing Peter Hale, Derek’s uncle who when Kate tried to kill the Hales before was seriously burned and was left catanionic in a Hospital room. When Peter woke up after his Nurse Jennifer tried to kill him like she had with other patients, Peter went Rogue and almost Killed Laura his Niece. Peter had stole Laura’s Alpha spark and left her to die in the Preserve surrounding Beacon Hills. Talia Hale had felt the pack bonds wither when Laura’s Spark was taken and went off to find her Daughter. Laura was only alive because of Deaton's Healing spell. The spell Deaton used was that Laura’s mind and body Healed but she wouldn’t be able to be an Alpha again leaving her to be a Beta. 

Derek was the one to kill his Uncle for punishment for what he did to his sister. After Jackson and Stiles had thrown Molotov Cocktails at Peter, Derek slashed his Uncle throat killing the man and Derek became the Alpha Laura was meant to be. Derek made his pack up with his closest friends. Soon after the showdown with Peter, Derek and Stiles started a relationship that made everyone happy mainly Kara. Kara was happy that her brother had found someone to be happy with that wasn’t just family. 

Halfway through the movie Stiles’ phone buzzed twice. One text was from Kara saying that she and Clark were coming down to Beacon Hills to see Stiles and his new friends along with Claudia and Noah. This made Stiles excited it had been months since Kara had left to go and live in National city and Stiles had missed her every day. Derek could see the happiness on Stiles’ face and knew it had something to do with Kara. Stiles had told his friends and the Hales about Kara but not the full truth. He had told them that Kara was his cousin and not his sister. Stiles hated lying to his friends about his family and where he came from but he knew it was for everyone’s safety.

Stiles was so happy about Kara’s text that he almost forgot about the second text. Stiles opened his messenger and saw it was from Deaton. Stiles suddenly started to feel confused, Deaton only texted him if it was something to deal with the pack or if Stiles wanted to work a few shifts when Scott wasn’t working. 

From Deaton 6:43  
Emergency. Large Family of Wendigos crossed Beacon Hills Borders minutes ago and are heading towards the Preserve heading to the house. Tell the Pack.  
Stiles tensed up at the mention of Wendigos, out of all the Supernatural Creatures the pack had faced Wendigos always creeped out Stiles. Months after Scott was bitten by Peter a few Wendigos had come to Beacon Hills with the intentions of killing most of the population luckily the pack had stopped the Wendigos before anyone was hurt. 

“Shit.” Everyone shifted their attention from the TV to Stiles.  
“Stiles what’s wrong.” Derek asked confused on what Stiles was worried about.  
“Deaton justed texted me saying a large family of Wendigos have come to Beacon Hills and are in the Preserve, Deaton is on his way here.” The pack had all stood alert at the Stiles’ words. Talia instructed her husband to take the little ones down to the bunker room under the house just in case any Wendigos found their way to the house. Derek and Jackson ran down with them to get weapons for the humans of the pack. Stiles went to his car and got his Silver baseball bat out of his wide collection of bats stored in his car’s trunk. 

When Stiles was first joined the pack Talia had presented him with case full of bats that had been soak in different flowers or metals that would help Stiles fight against any Supernatural Creature. Stiles knew he didn’t need the bat but to make the pack think he was Human he had to keep up appearances of a human. 

When Stiles got back to the living room Talia was setting up teams and where each team would check. Derek and his pack along with Laura and Cora would check the north and west of the Preserve and the rest of the Hales will check the south and east of the Preserve. Deaton arrived minutes later fully stocked with magical resources. 

The two groups went off in the separate directions. Talia had told Derek to be careful and watch after his pack. Scott and Derek took lead of the group, Lydia and Allison took the middle. Allison had her compound bow and Lydia had her specially made pistol made by Chris. Lydia’s Pistol had Mountain ash embedded into the grip and two Clips full with Silver bullets. Stiles and Jackson took the rear of the team. Stiles had let Jackson borrow his second silver bat. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

The pack had been walking for half an hour without any sign of the Wendigos. Stiles used his super-hearing to make sure no Wendigos were following behind them. A few steps later Stiles heard a twig snap in the distance. Stiles stopped and listen to back to the direction of the twig snapping but couldn’t hear anything. Derek and the pack had noticed that Stiles had Stopped. 

“Stiles, why have you stopped?” Whispered Jackson. Stiles looked around the forest once more.  
“I thought I heard something.” The pack all tensed up and prepared for an attack. They didn’t care if they hadn’t heard anything but took Stiles’ word. Stiles then heard another twig snapped to his left. This time Derek and Scott heard it too.  
“You heard that right ?” Stiles asked Derek. Derek nodded and pointed to his left. Lydia aimed her gun in the direction of the last twig snapping. Another twig snapped to the pack’s right and behind them. Stiles realized that the Wendigos had them surrounded.  
“Derek I think we are surrounded.” Stiles stood in a defensive position with his bat. 

Stiles heard snarling above him. He looked up and saw a male Wendigo standing on a tree branch. Before Stiles could alert the pack the Wendigo jumped down and threw Stiles into a tree. Stiles heard several people shout his name and then followed by roars and gunshots. 

Stiles vision was blur from hitting his head on the tree. When Stiles regained his vision he could see that Lydia had Shot two Wendigos in the head. Allison had fired Five arrows at the Wendigo that threw him. Scott and Jackson were pinned down by an adult Male Wendigo. Stiles watched as Derek jumped into the side of a Wendigo that was heading towards Lydia. Derek and the Wendigo rolled around the forest floor both landing every hit. Derek kicked the Wendigo up and into a tree on the embankment. Derek turned and went to run over to Stiles when he roared in pain. The Wendigo Derek had thrown into the tree was biting into Derek’s shoulder draining him of blood. 

Something in Stiles clicked and screamed in anger and shot forwards and punched the Wendigo in the jaw. The force of Stiles’ punch sent the Wendigo flying backwards and into the darkness. Everyone Stopped and Stared at Stiles. Everyone was shocked by Stiles sudden ability of super speed. Stiles was breathing heavily. The Wendigos that were on top of Scott and Jackson starting charging for Stiles. Stiles turned and sucked in a deep breath and blew out. Stiles breath was full of ice and snow. Stiles didn’t stop his freeze breath until the two Wendigos were frozen solid. The pack were all frozen in shock at Stiles being able to freeze the Wendigos. Before the pack could ask any question Stiles screamed in pain. The Wendigo that he had punched had ran back and was slowly draining his blood. 

Stiles looked over his shoulder and saw the wendigo smirking at him. The Wendigo was drawing blood out of Stiles’ shoulder threw the mouth in its hand. Stiles had never felt so scared and creeped out before. Stiles’ could feel himself being drained and his control over his powers fading. Before Stiles could stop his eyes started heating up and two beams of heat shot out of his eyes. The Wendigo screamed as Stiles heat vision slowly cut through its arm. Stiles panicked he knew Kara and Clark had Heat Vision but they didn’t gain the ability until they were seventeen, Stiles had gain Heat Vision a year before he was prepared for. 

After what felt like hours the Wendigo’s arm had dropped from Stiles’ Shoulder and onto the forest floor. The Wendigo fell to the floor screaming in pain. Stiles started to sway on his feet and followed after the Wendigo falling to the floor. Stiles felt two strong hands gripped his arms and slowly place him on the floor. Stiles tried to stay awake but couldn’t before Stiles let the Darkness take over he could make out the Faces of a worried Derek and a confused Scott.


	4. What are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wakes up in the Clinic and overhears Derek and Scott arguing about him.  
> Will Stiles be able to take what Scott says about him.  
> How will Derek, Lydia, Jackson, Talia and Eric take the news of Stiles origins?  
> And will Alex, Kara and Clark make it to Beacon Hills quicker than they expected?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott is a major DICK and Derek is a protective Boyfriend.

Stiles could feel the coldness of Deaton’s tables he had at the clinic. Stiles could hear voices in the room but couldn’t make out what they were saying. Minutes later Stiles regained consciousness but kept his eyes closed so it would look like he was sleeping. Stiles could now make out the voices they belonged to a pissed Derek and a furious Scott.

“Derek we don’t what he is, he could be dangerous.” Stiles knew the voice belonged to Scott  
“I’m dangerous, so is Allison, Jackson even Lydia and all of a sudden you care about the dangers.” Derek fought back.  
“Well at least Lydia doesn’t shoot lasers out of her eyes.”  
“No she shoots bullets out of a gun.”  
“We can’t trust him.”  
“Yes we can, he didn’t attack us, he attacked the Wendigos who almost killed us.” Derek was sounded like he was losing his patience.  
“What if he decides to attack us, how can stop him. We don’t even know what he is.”  
“He is our Stiles and Stiles wouldn’t hurt us, we are his family, his friends.”  
“We don’t know that.”  
“Yes we do, you can’t even talk about not hurting us because when you became a Werewolf you almost killed Stiles several times.”  
“That’s was completely different.” Derek only answered Scott with an angry grunt. 

Stiles had never felt so hurt by Scott’s words. Stiles knew his and Scott’s friendship had strained since Scott became a Werewolf and Allison came into the picture. Stiles felt hurt and lonely every time Scott ditched him for Allison. Every time Allison would apologies to Stiles for Scott which hurt him more. Derek knew something was up with Stiles for a while but didn’t know how to ask Stiles. After manning up (Cora’s words) Derek finally asked Stiles what was bugging him and Stiles broke. Stiles told Derek everything about Scott and how he felt. Derek was furious with Scott but didn’t do anything because Stiles asked him not to. 

Stiles didn’t do anything to stop Scott and Derek arguing he just laid there listening. Stiles tried not to cry at Scott’s words but could help but not. Stiles let the single tear slip out of his eyes and down his temple. The salty smell of tears stopped Derek and Scott arguing and Derek was by Stiles’ side in a flash. 

“Stiles it’s ok don’t cry.” Derek wiped away the extra tears that flowed down Stiles’ face.  
“Come on Derek he’s obviously faking it, whatever he is it could be a trick. Come Stiles tell what are you” Derek growled at the Beta and Stiles let more tears flow down his face.  
“Get out.” Derek growled not taking his eyes off Stiles.  
“What.” Scott asked like he was innocent.  
“I SAID GET OUT.” Derek bellowed. His voice echoed throughout the Clinic. Scott flinched back from the Alpha’s voice. Scott hurried out of the Clinic his tail between his legs.

Lydia and Jackson walked into the main room looking confused of why Scott ran out and worried for the friend crying on the table. Lydia walked to the table and stroked Stiles’ hair whispering calming words to him. Jackson and Derek stood off the side of the table whispering to each other. 

After calming Stiles down and Deaton checking him over he was allowed to go home. Stiles couldn’t wait to get to his bed. Derek, Lydia, Stiles and Jackson piled into Stiles’ baby blue rusted jeep. Talia had gotten Stiles’ jeep fixed before Sophomore year but Stiles had insisted that the rust stayed on the jeep for looks. Derek sped out of the car park and to the Stilinski resistance. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later Derek pulled up to Stiles’ house. Derek, Lydia and Jackson didn’t want to leave Stiles by himself after what had happened with the Wendigos and Scott. The quartet walked up to the door and Stiles slowly opened it knowing that he was going to face the wrath of Claudia Stilinski. 

Claudia and Noah were sat by the kitchen island along with Talia and Eric.  
“Mom what are you doing here.” Derek asked his mother.  
“I was just telling Claudia and Noah about tonight's events.” Stiles was confused he didn’t remember Talia being at the scene.  
“I told Cora and Laura to go get the pack when the Wendigos attacked. You were semi conscious when I asked them.” Derek explained. 

Claudia stood up from the stool and rushed over to Stiles and took him into a well needed hug. Stiles buried his face into Claudia’s chest. After minutes of cuddling the two broke away and Claudia noticed the trails of dried tears under Stiles’ eyes. 

“Stiles have you been crying.” Stiles looked away from his mother. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist and shoved his nose into Stiles neck. Derek knew Stiles loved being scent marked by the pack it gave him comfort and it kept him grounded. 

“Scott wasn’t too happy about Stiles’ abilities.” Lydia spoke up. Derek had told Lydia and Jackson about Scott’s reaction and it angered the two. Jackson had volunteered to get the lacrosse team to hit Scott repeatedly during practice, Stiles almost agreed but knew he had to be the bigger person. After sitting down in the living room Derek told the parents all what Scott had said. Noah wanted to shoot Scott with a wolfsbane bullet, Claudia almost stormed out of the house to confront Scott, Talia and Erica planned to set the pups on Scott next time he came over. Stiles knew he had to tell his friends about his true identity and origins. 

“Stiles, you know you going to have to tell them now but it can wait till tomorrow.” Claudia reassured her son.  
“No I need to tell them, I have kept it secret too long.” Stiles turned to his friends. Lydia was on his left and Jackson was between her legs. Derek was behind Stiles arms still wrapped around his waist. 

“My name is Mieczyslaw ‘Stiles’ Zor El and I’m from the Planet Krypton.” Stiles watched their reactions. Lydia looked shocked at first but her face switched to show that she was interested in Stiles being from another Planet. Jackson looked at Stiles like he didn’t believe him but he didn’t question him. Stiles couldn’t see Derek’s reaction but felt his nose dig deeper into his neck. 

“I am one of three Kryptonians left in the world.” The group apart from Noah and Claudia froze at Stiles words. Stiles being one of three Kryptonians left shocked the group. “My people died about Seven years ago. My planet exploded because we made the core unstable by mining the planet’s resources too much. Me, my Sister and my Cousin were sent to Earth by our parents.” Stiles felt tears form in his eyes by just thinking of his parents. “My mother Alura Zor El was a Judicator in Krypton’s High Courts. My father Zor-El was one of Krypton’s best Scientist. Me and my sister were closer to our mother because our father was at work a lot of the time.” Stiles gave a sad smile at the memory of his parents. “My cousin left Krypton’s atmosphere first. Me and my Sister’s pods were linked our parents wanted us to be together on our journey. Whilst we were leaving Krypton it exploded knocking us off course and we drifted into a place called the Phantom Zone.” Stiles shivered at the thought of the Phantom Zone.  
“Time doesn’t flow in the Phantom Zone so me and my sister bodies didn’t age. Me and my sister were trapped in the Phantom Zone for at least two years before somehow our pods reactivated and flew us out of the Phantom Zone.”  
“How did you survive two years in a place time doesn’t flow.” Lydia asked eyes full of worry.  
“Our pods were programmed to place us in a deep slumber. Mine and my sister’s pods deactivated when we entered the Phantom Zone we still don’t know how we got out of there.” Stiles explained.  
“I’m glad you did.” Derek muttered into Stiles’ ear. Stiles smiled at his boyfriend’s sappy words.  
“Who knew you were a romantic Sourwolf.” Stiles joked. Derek teasingly nibbled at Stiles earlobe knowing it was a massive turn on for the Kryptonian. The two were interrupted by Talia speaking up.  
“Stiles I’m so sorry for your loss, I know I can’t do anything about that but making you know there will always be a place for you in the Hale pack.” Talia smiled at the teen wrapped up like a burrito in Derek’s arms. 

Stiles and his friends went up to his room after Claudia wanted to talk with Talia privately. All four of them piled onto Stiles’ double bed forming a puppy pile. Stiles laid there surrounded by his friends but Stiles couldn’t help but give in to the emptiness inside his stomach made by Scott’s words. Stiles sudden broke and sobbed into Derek’s chest. Derek, Lydia and Jackson let Stiles’ sadness flow out before he fell asleep from exhaustion. Lydia and Jackson soon followed after. Derek stayed up watching the two humans and the Kryptonians. 

Claudia walked away from Stiles’ door her heart breaking at Stiles’ distress. When Claudia walked back into the living room Noah looked up at her with a sad smile. Claudia kissed her husband's forehead.  
“I’m just going to make a call.” Claudia whispered.  
Claudia walked into the kitchen and picked up the telephone and typed in the number. Claudia waited patiently as the phone rang.  
“Hello Danvers Resistance.” Came a voice.  
“Hi Alex is that you it’s Claudia.”  
“Hey Auntie Claudia what’s up something happen in Beacon Hills we are still packing for coming down in a few weeks.” Alex said sounding excited.  
“Yeah something has happen with Stiles, and I was hoping if you lot could come down sooner.”  
“What something?” Alex asked voice full of worry.  
“A Kryptonian thing.” Claudia admitted.  
“Oh god, what happened.”  
“Stiles and a few of his friends were attacked by Wendigos and Stiles had to use his powers, according to his friends he used his Heat Vision, the person claimed to be his best friend didn’t take Stiles’ powers well and he isn’t in the best state of mind, I think he needs all of his family around especially Kara and Clark.”  
“Oh christ I hate Wendigos and I’m going to hunt this person down. I will pass the message to Kara and Clark I think we could be down by next week.”  
“Ok, thanks Alex.”  
“Welcome Claudia, tell Stiles’ I said hi.”  
“Will do he’s asleep now, cried himself to sleep luckily he has his other friends with him. Bye Alex.”  
“Bye Claudia love you.”  
“Love you too.” Claudia placed the phone back into the holder and went back to Noah.  
Noah looked up at his wife and gave her a knowing smile.

Back up in Stiles’ room Derek had heard the entire conversation. Derek leaned over and kissed Stiles’ hair and let himself fall asleep.


	5. Author Notes

Hi guys sorry I haven't updated in a while. i have been wanting to write another chapter but I have been busy sorting things out with college and I'm gonna take a break from this story and try and write something similar. 

love GhostlyEevee23


End file.
